Fou
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Ou est la realite? Ou est la folie? C'est la question que se pose Quatre quand...


JE VOUS HAIS!!!! JE VOUS HAIS!!!!

Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai crié et crierais encore ces quelques mots. Mes amis, ceux que j'appelais mes frères il y a encore quelques jours, m'ont fait enfermer. Ils ont dit que mon esprit ne tournait plus rond. Je suis fou. Enfin, il paraît. Ils m'ont d'abord emmené voir un psychiatre. Ce vieux schnoque a déclaré que j'étais atteint de démence. Puis, c'est quand j'ai voulu m'en aller avant que leur "entretien" ne soit fini, qu'il a décidé cela.

"Son esprit ne tourne pas rond. Voyez-vous, ses pensées et celles qu'il reçoit par son don d'empathie encombrent tellement son cerveau qu'il ne s'y retrouve plus lui même et sature. C'est comme si vous cherchiez, un stylo dans une chambre plus que désordonnée.

- C'est comme si son esprit était en désordre, c'est cela docteur?

- Tout à fait, monsieur Yuy. C'est un désordre intérieur."

Et merci docteur, et nous vous remercions d'avoir pris sur votre temps personnel pour nous recevoir, et machin, et chose... Je te hais Heero!

Ensuite, ils m'ont confié à une infirmière professionnelle pour que, tout de même, je puisse rester avec eux. Ma gentille garde chioume les a obligés à faire changer mon amant de chambre. Je pouvais devenir violent et donc dangereux pour lui, pour eux. Pour cette même raison, elle me droguait de manière à m'affaiblir. J'étais un ancien pilote de gundam après tout. Et il a approuvé.

"Vous avez raison, il serait dommage qu'à cause de son problème, il en vienne inconsciemment à nous tuer pendant notre sommeil. Ce serait indigne de lui. Autant tout faire pour l'empêcher de blesser quiconque et lui en premier."

Problème! Indigne! Me blesser moi-même! Suis-je donc devenu si faible à tes yeux? Je te hais Wufei!

Puis ils m'ont obligé, en plus, à aller à ces séances avec un spécialiste new type. Le type était sensé m'aider à maîtriser mon empathie qui soi-disant mettait le désordre dans ma tête. Mais là encore le spécialiste n'était pas de mon côté et, si vous voulez mon avis, pas du tout spécialisé en new type ou du moins pas en empâte.

"Il maîtrise parfaitement son empathie. Ce qui m'incite à penser que quelque chose est survenu qui a réussi à passer ses barrières mentales et provoquer le dérèglement de son pouvoir. Je suppose également qu'il a permit de lui-même les troubles de son don.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a baissé ses barrières pour laisser entrer en lui les sentiments du monde entier de lui-même? Il aurait voulu devenir fou de sa propre volonté? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça?

- Pourquoi, je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais mon hypothèse est qu'il a voulu se tuer et qu'il espérait que les sentiments qu'il recevrait seraient suffisamment forts pour détruire son esprit et le tuer."

Et merci professeur, et nous ne nous serions pas douter de ça, et que devons nous faire selon vous? Et ci, et ça... Je te hais Trowa!

Le seul qui me restait fidèle à travers tout cela fut mon cher amant, mon tendre américain qui faisait tout pour me remonter le moral, m'affirmant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de toutes ces sornettes. A travers les drogues, j'entendais sa voix qui me rappelait, qui me faisait garder espoir. Mais il faut croire que finalement, je n'aurais pas du lui faire confiance. Comment lui, parmi tous, a-t-il put me faire une chose pareille? Mais je le sais bien, il a finit par se laisser convaincre par les autres... Pourquoi personne ne doit-il me croire quand je dis que je ne suis pas fou? Duo... mon amour... Je te hais Duo! Pour t'être laissé convaincre, pour avoir suivi le mouvement quand ils m'ont fait interné et plus encore, pour t'être excusé sans me regarder dans les yeux avant de partir pour rentrer chez nous, pour tout ça, je te hais.

JE VOUS HAIS!

-//-

La porte est une fois de plus fermée. Je hurle. Je n'ai que ça à faire, rien d'autre ne m'est accordé que ma voix pour passer le temps. Je pourrais transformer les pages d'un livre en arme pour me trancher les veines ou menacer les infirmières. Je pourrais casser l'écran d'une télévision et amener ainsi les mêmes menaces sur mon entourage avec le verre brisé. Un jeu de société peut-être, me direz-vous? On ne joue pas seul et puis, les éléments pourraient être dangereux. Rien. Je n'ai rien. Juste une visite de temps à autres de mes soi-disant amis et tous les jours de mon amant.

Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis enfermé. Un an que je ne vois que le blanc des murs de cette chambre d'hôpital et le châtain de la tresse de Duo. Je ne lui parle plus. A Duo, je veux dire. Je le hais. Il a pleuré quand je le lui ai dit pour la première fois. Il a pleuré à chaque fois que je le lui ai redit. Et aujourd'hui encore, quand il allait sortir de ma chambre, quand je le lui ai hurlé, je l'ai vu pleuré. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai eu honte. Jusqu'où suis-je tombé pour ainsi hurler une haine envers le seul que j'ai jamais aimé et le faire souffrir encore et encore quand il a tout tenté pour m'aider, me préserver? Est-ce que tous ces spécialistes auraient peut-être raison? Est-ce que mon empathie me guiderait-elle malgré moi sur un chemin que je ne refuse?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je blesse l'homme qui m'aime de tout son être et que j'aime de la même manière.

La porte s'ouvre. L'infirmière vient pour me faire manger. On ne m'enlève pas la camisole. Trop dangereux. Encore de la soupe et une pomme. C'est la troisième fois en une...semaine? Mois? Je ne sais même plus. Quel jour sommes-nous? Quelle heure est-il? Est-ce le déjeuner ou le dîner que je suis en train d'avaler?

La jeune femme semble surprise. J'ai du poser mes question à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Elle sourit. Elle me répond.

"Nous sommes le 18 mars AC 202, il est 18h35 et c'est donc le dîner que vous mangez, monsieur Winner."

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu, compris.

"Je suis heureuse de vous voir en pleine possession de vos moyens."

En pleine possession? Et si j'avais vraiment perdu la tête? Est-ce que tout ce dont je me souviens est réel au moins? Ou est-ce que ce ne sont que des rêves, non, des cauchemars? Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Je regarde l'infirmière. Elle a l'air gentille...

"Comment vous vous appelez?"

"Sarah, monsieur Winner."

"Quatre."

Elle semble ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire et puis, tout d'un coup, un sourire éclaire son visage et elle hoche la tête.

"Entendu Quatre. Voulez-vous que je prévienne quelqu'un que vous êtes conscient, quelqu'un en particulier?"

"Duo."

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il a pu se passer mais je sais que je veux voir celui que j'aime, je veux qu'il me pardonne pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire et faire l'ayant blessé. Je veux espérer qu'il me pardonnera.

Sarah hoche la tête et me force à finir mon repas avant de se lever en disant qu'elle va aller prévenir le médecin puis Duo. Je me moque du médecin, la seule personne que je veux voir c'est Duo. Pourtant, je sais que si je veux le voir, il faudra d'abord que je voie le docteur.

-//-

Depuis une heure maintenant, ce médecin de malheur m'examine et me pose mille et cent questions. Finalement, il se lève et sort laissant rentrer Sarah. Elle sourit. Elle a un joli sourire.

"Monsieur Maxwell est là. Prêt à le voir?"

Je hoche la tête et, pendant que je regarde mes doigts, elle recule laissant rentrer Duo tout en fermant doucement la porte. Lorsque j'entends le clic de l'entrée, je relève les yeux, lentement, tout doucement et regarde l'homme que je chéri par dessus tout dans les yeux. Ses prunelles sont emplies de larmes qu'il retient de toute sa volonté. Je vois...l'espoir, l'amour, briller dans ses yeux et je ne sais pas comment dire ce que j'ai au fond du coeur. Alors je me laisse guider par ses yeux. Je n'ai que cette solution, tout le reste est trop flou dans ma tête et je ne sais pas encore ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

"Je t'aime Duo."

Les larmes que mon amour retenait glissent à présent sans bruit le long de ses joues. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai honte. L'ai-je donc tant fait souffrir? Lui qui est si fort, l'ai-je détruit comme j'ai détruit ma mère, mon père, mes soeurs... Non, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder cet homme que j'ai détruit. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains une fois de plus. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Je l'ai fait souffrir. Je l'ai haï avec une telle force dans mon..._délire_... Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai _plus_ le droit...

Soudain, je sens deux doigts qui me forcent à relever le visage. Je me laisse faire tout en gardant mon regard amorcé.

"Regarde moi."

Oh Allah! Ai-je le droit de refuser quand il me supplie comme ça? Je n'en ai pas la volonté.

"Je t'aime Quatre."

"Ne pleure pas Quatre, ne pleure pas."

Je lève la main vers mes joues et je ne peux que remarquer qu'il a raison, je pleure. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je sens ses mains. Elles sont sur moi, elles m'enlacent, effacent mes larmes tandis que ses lèvres embrassent mes joues, mon front... Il est partout, je le sens, je le sais. Est-il encore à moi? Ne l'ai-je pas perdu?

"Jamais habibi, tu ne me perdras jamais."

_Habibi_. Mon amour. Je me souviens du moment où il a décidé d'apprendre l'arabe et de celui où, pour la première fois, j'ai entendu ce nom au creux de mon oreille et mes pleurs redoublent. Il est vraiment là. Je ne l'ai pas perdu.

-//-

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe alors que nous pleurons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sarah est rentrée un moment, je l'ai vue, mais elle est repartie aussitôt. J'ai aussi vu des silhouettes, de l'autre côté de la porte, comme des ombres chinoises. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Je sèche mes larmes et le regarde. Je ne sais pas si je peux réellement y croire. Est-ce que ce n'est pas encore un tour de mon imagination ? Quand je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais plus rien. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est la haine. Cette haine incommensurable, inhumaine qui m'emplissait. Haine envers mes amis, ma famille, mon amant... Moi qui ai toujours été aimant, je ne sais pas d'où toute cette haine est apparue. Je ne sais même plus quand est-ce qu'elle est apparue ni même pourquoi.

Je regarde son visage serein maintenant qu'il dort. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pu le faire souffrir...

"Arrête."

Je remarque seulement qu'il est éveillé.

"Quoi?"

"De te faire souffrir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Mais..."

"Non Quatre. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est de la mienne. C'est à cause de moi et de notre dispute que..."

"Je ne me rappelle plus, Duo. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou pas. J'ai toutes ces images qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête et je suis incapable de discerner le vrai du faux. Raconte moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Il soupire. Je connais l'air qu'il a sur le visage. C'est celui qu'il prend quand il a peur du jugement que l'on peut porter sur ses actes.

"Je suppose qu'il faut que je commence au début... C'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Heero. Nous étions dans notre chambre en train de discuter quand tu m'as reparlé de Trowa et de ce qu'il avait fait pour toi une fois de plus. Et là, je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai laissé ma jalousie éclater. On s'est disputé un moment avant que je n'entende raison et que nous nous réconcilions. Quand Wufei nous a appelé pour la fête, nous sommes descendu main dans la main et heureux. Je savais que j'avais fait une erreur et que je t'avais beaucoup blessé mais je pensais que nous pourrions oublier et continuer comme avant. Mais pendant la fête, Wufei a plaisanté en disant que Trowa et toi étiez vraiment proches et que l'on pouvait se demander qui était véritablement ton amant entre moi et lui. Tu t'es emporté en disant que tu n'avais qu'un seul amant, moi et que tu n'acceptais pas que l'on remette en cause ta fidélité. Tu étais en train de lui crier dessus quand tu as fait une crise d'empathie."

Duo s'arrête et je peux lire toute la souffrance qu'il a ressentit sur son visage. Les larmes coulent à nouveau le long de ses joues. Il respire un grand coup, comme pour se préparer à ce qu'il a à dire.

"Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. C'est la plus grosse crise que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire. La plus grosse et la plus longue, nous ne savions plus que faire. Au bout de longues heures, tu as fini par te calmer et t'endormir. Quand tu t'es réveillé le lendemain, blotti dans mes bras, tu as hurlé. Tu m'as frappé, insulté... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les autres ont fini par débarquer dans la chambre avec tout le bruit et tu as hurlé encore plus fort que tu nous haïssais tous pour ce qu'on t'avait fait. Tu ne réagissais pas autrement qu'en nous abreuvant d'injures, de coups et de haine. Ne sachant que faire, nous avons fini par t'amener à l'hôpital où tu as reporté cette haine sur les médecins. Ca fait près de trois mois que tu es...étais comme ça."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tous ces médecins, toute cette haine, simplement mon imagination? Et puis, la souffrance sur ce visage tant aimé... ça fait mal

"Je t'aime Duo. Pardonne moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..."

Au milieu de ma litanie, je sens les larmes envahir à nouveau mes yeux puis les bras tendres de mon Duo m'enveloppent et me réconfortent. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si toute cette folie me l'avait complètement enlevé. Toute cette folie qui a pénétré mon esprit par mon empathie, toute cette folie... la folie du monde, de notre monde et de ses habitants... a failli m'enlever la seule raison qui pousse un homme à continuer à vivre, encore et encore, malgré tout les malheurs et obstacles qui seront toujours sur sa route...l'amour pour une personne que l'on aime plus que sa propre vie.


End file.
